Pride
by Creative Havenspirit
Summary: After giving away Cloudtail, Princess has to take care of four other kits. One of the kits turns out to be quite special, but then is 'thrown out' by her rude siblings. She vows to get revenge and starts to form her own group. Will Firestar come back to stop her? Or will her rage get the best of everyone? (Rated K for now. Later on might be moved to T.)
1. Kithood

_Hello people of the universe! So, a while ago on her story, Pride, Pixeleve mentioned that I was adopting the story. However, procrastination has kept me from doing it. But, now here it is!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and neither did I come up with the original story idea.**

 _I'm going to start at the very beginning and I'll continue the story from there. Okay?_

* * *

Princess watched as Fireheart left with Cloudkit. She had just given away her first-born son to live in a hostile environment. Instantly, regret swept over her. _What if he doesn't make it?_ She had seen how thin Fireheart was. Would the same happen to her son? And Fireheart had several scars too, what if Cloudkit became badly hurt?

"No, stop." Princess said to herself. _I can't worry about that sort of thing. I have to believe that Cloudkit will be a strong addition to ThunderClan._

The queen jumped down from the fence into her own garden. From there, she slipped through the cat flap into the warm, cozy home. A basket in the corner contained her remaining kits: two toms and two she-kits. Curling around the kits, Princess remembered that she had yet to name them.

The second eldest kit, a dark gray tom, squirmed closer to her belly. Princess smiled, "You will be called Smoke." Smoke just began to suckle in response.

Looking to the other tom, Princess decided he would be Bear because of his brown tabby pelt. He was also one of the largest kits, so the name suited him.

Ginger was going to be the name of one of the she-kits as she had a ginger and white pelt. However, the queen noticed how the kit's whiskers had a purplish tint to them in certain lights. "I change my mind, you will be Velvet," Princess purred.

Finally, she came to the last kit. This kit was unique in a few ways though. The final she-kit was the runt of the litter and had a split pelt: one half was black and the other ginger. The two colors formed a practically straight line down her back. "Sunset, your name will be Sunset." Princess decided.

* * *

*Time Skip*

{Three moons}

Curled up in her bed, trying to sleep, Sunset was aware of her siblings nearby. They were playing with a toy mouse. The noise was inhibiting Sunset's nap though. "Catch it, Bear! Catch it!" Smoke yowled before tossing the mouse high into the air.

Bear leap into the air, paws outstretched to grab the mouse. However, he didn't reach it. Instead, the toy flew through the air and landed right on Sunset's head. The she-kit's eyes flew open, rage filling them, "Hey! Can't you see me trying to nap? No, you just had to bug me! This is crazy! I've had with your insanity!"

There was a pause before Velvet rolled on her back and began laughing hysterically. Bear and Smoke began to snicker as well. This made Sunset frown. "What are you going to do, _Tiny_?" Bear sneered at her.

Smoke crouched low, "Grr! I'm Sunset and I'm _sssoooo_ mad!." He added a mocking high-pitch tone.

Losing it, Sunset flew at her brother: her teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Smoke didn't react quick enough before Sunset raked a claw down his face. Smoke winced and began to fake cry, "MOMMY! Sunset hurt me! I'm bleeding now!"

Sunset growled, _How could they?! They had started it!_

Princess came over, "Oh my. Sunset, how could you?" There was a scolding tone in her voice. Sunset was lost for words though.

"She took our mouse and hurt Smoke!" Velvet also began to fake cry. "I don't know why she's so mean."

With a sigh, Princess turned to Smoke, "I'll see what my housefolk can do, but I'm pretty sure you'll have a scar." Turning to Sunset, Princess's normally gentle gaze turned to a glare.

Both furious and upset, Sunset turned and raced out of the cat flap and into the backyard. She climbed up onto the fence and sat at the top. Below the fence, there was a puddle. Looking into it, Sunset saw herself: split coat and blue-green eyes. The she-kit sighed, unhappy.

"Sweetie," Princess had come outside. "Come on. You know you aren't allowed out here." Her voice was soft now, she wasn't angry.

Sunset looked down at her mom, and then back at the puddle. Turning back to her mom, Sunset sighed and jumped down. "Mom, I-" She was cut off by Princess's tail on her mouth.

"Dear, I know that siblings can be annoying. However, it was bad for you to hurt Smoke. Even so... I won't punish you as long as you promise not to do it again." Princess meowed.

"Yes, mom." Sunset said. She was unhappy about this new agreement, but she knew she would rather go without a punishment.

* * *

 _So, yay! First chapter! There will be more soon enough guys. Just be patient. Also, there won't be any allegiances until a little later into the story. The allegiances for these two parts are the same allegiances from_ Fire and Ice.


	2. A New Life

**About time isn't it? Sorry for the wait for this last chapter. I had the first two paragraphs done for the longest time, but then I lost some of my inspiration to do the story. However, eventually I sat down and finished the rest of it in one sitting. Yay for discipline!**

 **Also, just so you know, this chapter and future chapters takes place after The Darkest Hour. The allegiances will be posted later on.**

Watching her reflection in a puddle below, Sunset had no idea what to do. Playing with her siblings was a definite no. Princess is kind, but has no immagination. Suddenly, the cat flap opened.

Sunset didn't have to turn. She knew it was Bear by his stench. The tom made his way over and leapt on the fence. Glancing at the tom, she noticed that he began to crouch low and gave a pathetic squeal.

 _That's it!_ It took only another second for Sunset's blue-green eyes to come alight with fury. Ever since her promise to her mother, she had kept her promise. Sunset had ignored her siblings despite the numerous times they pushed her around, laughing about her odd pelt. But, this was the last straw! She was done behaving!

Leaping to her paws, claws unsheathed and lips pulled back, Sunset snarled at Bear. However, her much larger brother only grinned, jumping down into the puddle and then racing off. Sunset leapt down and chased after him, soon gaining on him.

See, Bear was huge and strong, but Sunset's smaller size made her a fast runner. The two cats continued running, heading toward the river. While chasing down her brother, Sunset noticed two shapes by the river... Violet and Smoke! They were grinning oddly though.

Distracted by the sight on her two siblings, Sunset didn't notice Bear had stopped running. Sunset scrambled to a halt, only a whisker length from the edge of the river. Whipping around, she glared at her siblings, "Why am I here?!"

Thrusting his face into hers, the split-pelted she-cat tried to keep from groaning at his looks. Princess had been right when she said the scratch she gave him would scar. "Why don't ya' ask Val? She planned it." he snarled. His breath was even worse then his looks.

Sunset began to back away from him. She had to stop though when one of her hind legs nearly slipped off the rock into the river. The she-cat stopped. "W-what? What's going on?" Sunset accidentally stuttered. _Great, as if they don't already think I'm weak!_

"Well, there are three of us and one of you." Violet grinned, her whiskers shining violet. "And we have this roaring river, many rocks, and your tiny body..." She broke into her hysterical laughter.

By the time she guessed what Violet meant, though, it was too late. Lunging at her, Bear yanked Sunset up by her scruff. The she-cat yelped in pain at the sudden movement.

Suddenly, light twinkled in Sunset's eyes. It was Bear's collar. An idea hit her. Chomping down on Bear's collar, she pulled hard on it.

Gasping, Bear dropped the young she-cat. Despite landing safely, Sunset kept her grip on his collar, pulling harder and harder, filled with rage. Bear gasped and groaned, sinking his claws into the ground as he struggled to breathe.

Nearby, Violet and Smoke watched in horror. "Sunset, stop! You're killing Bear!" Velvet cried.

Coming back to reality, Sunset let go of Bear's collar. Gasping for air, the tom fell to the ground, his breaths coming in ragged gulps. "Sunset..." He rasped, his tone in between a growl and a hiss. As soon as he regained his breath, the large brown tabby tom nodded to Smoke.

Smoke lunged at Sunset, pinning her hind legs to the ground while Bear chomped down on her scruff with even more fury then last time. Being unable to move, Sunset cried out in pain as her scruff was stretched and her legs scratched as Smoke sunk his claws into her legs.

"Bye, bye, Tiny." Bear snarled.

Just as Smoke released her legs, Bear tossed the she-cat into river. Sunset screamed, but all that came out was bubbles as the air escaped her lungs. Water began to fill her mouth. The current carried Sunset down the river, before slamming her against a rock. The she-cat yelped and lost consciousness...

* * *

 _Two cats stood in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. A large, blue-gray she-cat with a silver-tinted muzzle stood in the center of the clearing. Icy blue eyes stared down at a small shape at her paws. It was a small she-cat with a half-orange half-black pelt._

 _Sitting up, Sunset groaned, holding her head with a paw. "What happ-" she suddenly noticed the larger she-cat and leapt to her paws, hissing._

 _"So, you're Firestar's kin." The blue-gray she-cat grinned. "Hmph. You're tiny."_

 _Sunset's eyes lit with fury and she growled, "I'll show you tiny!"_

 _The she-cat purred in amusement. "My, my. You're emotions stretch to the edge of the world."_

 _Pausing, Sunset looked over the she-cat. Before she could do much though, the blue-gray she-cat pushed Sunset away from her, "Go on. Someone is waiting for you."_

* * *

Coughing up river water, Sunset blinked open her eyes. "Oh my, you're soaking wet!" A voice fretted.

The voice belonged to a silver she-cat with cream stripes. Her lime-green eyes scanned over the female. By the looks of her, she was two moons older then Sunset.

Standing up wearily, Sunset stood up. Since the sun was rising, her shadow spread a long distance over the bank of the river.

"Ohh!" The silver she-cat crouched low, covering her head with her front paws.

"What did I do?" Sunset groaned, not quite realizing the strangeness of her situation yet.

"He... Hehe..." The she-cat laughed cautiously. "Nothing on your part. I just have a fear of... everything, really." The she-cat stood up. "My name is Soul, yours?"

Sunset was about to say her name, but she stopped. _You're emotions stretch to the edge of the world... Sunset wasn't a tough name._ "My name is... Edge." Sunset decided.

While neither cat knew it, the blue-gray she-cat was watching from the undergrowth, hidden from view. "Oh, 'Edge,' your fate is bumpy. Please make smart choices." She meowed, her voice a whisper.


	3. Dead Sister

_"Wow. Haven, you are really good at ditching your stories." -Edge_

 _"Well, I do have a life and needs to take breaks." -Havenspirit_

 _"Okay. You could at least leave a little memo. 'Hi guys. I'm flaky so I shall abandon this story.'" -Edge_

 _*Havenspirit attacks Edge*_

 _*Camera pans to actual Haven* "Due to the unnecessary violence of this current situation, let's just go to the story." -Haven_

* * *

Violet's POV

"Mom!" Violet scrambled over the fence and into the garden. "MOM!"

"Hold on. Sheesh, can't you let me re- Dear StarClan!" Princess was padding sleepily through the cat flap just as Bear and Smoke leapt into the garden.

All three cats had quite a few bites and scratches. The worst was a bite on Smoke's leg while the lightest wound was on Violet's shoulder, a small scratch. However, the smallest cat, Sunset, was no where to be seen.

Princess rushed over, brushing against her adult kits and licking tenderly at their wounds to clean them. "What happened? Did someone attack you?" she meowed frantically.

Smoke winced when Princess's tongue brushed a scratch on his side, "It was a badger. We had just been walking with Sunset. Suddenly, Sunset stepped into it's den. We were lucky to escape.

Instantly, Princess began panicking: her pupils dilated, fur bristling, and worried. "Where is Sunset?!"

"She didn't make it...Bear meowed, fake sad tone in his voice. "The badger went at her first. We tried to stop it and save her, but she died."

"No! NO!" Princess broke into hysterics. She clawed at the ground, tears streaming down her face, and cried Sunset's name.

All three of her 'remaining' kits looked surprised. They knew Princess liked Sunset, but _this_ much? "Smoke, Bear, go get treated. I'll stay with mom." Violet told her brothers.

The two toms nodded and bounded off, looking glad to get away from Princess's mourning. This left Violet with Princess. After a lot of hesitation, Violet curled around Princess to comfort her.

"She's dead. How can she be dead?" Princess cried softly.

"Mom, at least she died relatively quickly. Had she lived, she wouldn't have had much of life would she have with such bad injuries?" Violet meowed. She tried to force tears to come, but couldn't. It was hard enough to not smile a bit since Sunset was gone for good.

Princess's cries softened gradually until the queen stood with a sigh. "You're right. I should be glad she didn't suffer. Go to the Twolegs, I need some time alone."

Violet just nodded and walked off.

 _So sorry for the wait guys. I just didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. Sorry._

 _As you can probably tell, Violet, Smoke, and Bear wounded themselves and then came home to make it seem like They were attacked._

 _Also, Sunset's dead! Not really! Bad joke, bad joke. She's alive, but Princess was lied to._

 _I'll try to come out with more soon._


End file.
